NADA ES IMPOSIBLE
by AWAN16
Summary: un sentimeinto desconocido se aloja en el interior de hermione...no sabe de que se trata o al menos procura evitar pensar en ello...tendrá que descubrir que es lo que realmente siente...logrará descubrirlo o esta predestinada al fracaso?
1. el arbol

Como siempre Hermione Granger estaba en la biblioteca del colegio rodeada de cientos de libros, todos ellos antiguos, con las solapas desgastadas del uso que cientos de alumnos le habían dado, las hojas amarillentas de esos libros producían en Hermione una sensación que nunca podría explicar, para ella toda la sabiduría que había se encontraba recluida en aquellos libros, los libros eran su refugio, un refugio del que no quería salir. Cierto era que estaban en las vacaciones de Pascua, pero no quería estar en la sala común, sus dos mejores amigos Harry Potter, el que venció al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y sobrevivió para contarlo y su otro fiel amigo Ron Weasly, un mago perteneciente a una de las mejores familias de magos de todo el país, la cual tenían un gran afecto a ella y a Harry, estaban muy pesados preguntándola todo el tiempo que como se encontraba, si realmente ellos supieran todo lo que en su interior había se quedarían sin palabras, no, nadie sabía nada y era mejor que no lo supieran nunca. Cerró el libro que estaba examinando y vio cruzar la biblioteca un chico alto, rubio, acompañado de dos grandes osos polares, con una túnica verde ondeando por donde el pasaba, volvió a abrir rápidamente aquel libro, no quería que él la viera, no, no podía dejarse ver en aquel estado. Metió sus cosas en la mochila que la acompañaba desde el primer día de clase y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a la del chico que había visto, necesitaba meditar, no sabía que hacer, así que fue hacia el lago, tal vez con un poco de suerte viera a Ginny, si, si la veía se lo contaría todo, no podía estar más tiempo así, se volvería loca si seguía ese camino. Caminaba decidida hacia el lago, bajo el árbol en el que tantas habían estado, el árbol bajo el que pasaba sus horas con sus dos mejores amigos, el árbol bajo el cual solía hacer los deberes, el árbol bajo el cual oculto a un hipogrifo y ayudo a escapar a Sirius Black, el árbol bajo el cual se dio cuenta por primera vez de lo que sentía, el árbol en el que por primera vez la beso un chico, el árbol en definitiva que le había guardado todos los secretos desde su primer día en aquel colegio. Llegó ahí dejo su mochila entre los pliegues de las raíces del árbol y se tumbó, necesitaba pensar, tenía los ojos cerrados, escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban, los abrió rápidamente y se incorporó para ver quien venía, era la persona a la que deseaba ver, Ginny. La sonrió a la par que esta iba hacía el árbol, como había pensado antes le contaría todo.

hola,- dijo Ginny – me dijeron Harry y Ron que estabas en la biblioteca, fui a buscarte pero no estabas por lo que pensé que te encontraría aquí. ¿qué te pasa Hermione, ya no eres igual que antes, llevas una temporada que no eres tú?

Ginny- y la miro a los ojos- te voy a contar lo que me pasa, pero me tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie, prométemelo.

te lo prometo- aseguro.

esta bien- Hermione suspiró- te voy a contar lo que me pasa, me gusta una persona, pero me gusta mucho.

pero Hermione, eso no es motivo para estar así.

si, si que lo es, a él chico este yo le gusto y al mi también de hecho hemos estado juntos hasta hace muy poquito, pero lo hemos tenido que ocultar, ya que nadie lo podía saber, y es ahora cuando lo hemos dejado cuando de verdad me doy cuenta de lo que le quería.

pero seguro que tiene alguna solución, ¿ es de Gryffindor?

no- negó Hermione con la cabeza.

bueno pero eso no es problema, mientras que no me digas que es un Slytherin, y conociéndote a ti, seguro que no es de allí- y miro a Hermione para ver si decía algo, pero los ojos de Hermione estaban llenos de lágrimas

si, si que es un Slytherin- y cada vez lloraba más

bueno- dijo Ginny intentando buscar algunas palabras de consuelo para su amiga- no todos los Slytherin son malos, no, solo la marmota humana y sus osos polares y algunos peloteros más de aquel grupo- pero parecía que las palabras de Ginny no tenían ningún efecto positivo en ella, al contrario cada vez lloraba más.

yo,- dijo Hermione costosamente- toda fue muy raro, como iba a poder ser posible ¿él y yo, no nos podíamos ni ver, y un día aquí bajo este árbol encontré la respuesta, estaba enamorada de él, desde entonces cada vez que le veía no podía evitar ponerme roja, y yo no soy de piedra, cada día me costaba más enfrentarme a el, las piernas me temblaban y mi voz no sonaba tan convincente como antes de todo esto, luego el día de la fiesta de Hallowen, me fui, no pude evitar derrumbarme del todo, salí corriendo y vine hasta aquí, yo no me había dado cuenta de que alguien me había seguido, y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba en frente mía, pensé que había venido para rematar la faena, pensé que quería seguir insultándome...

un momento Hermione- dijo Ginny incrédula de la historia- ¿el chico te insultaba, ¿y tu te enamoraste de él?

si, bueno sigo, pensé que había venido para insultarme, pero no, me dijo las cosas más bonitas, me dijo que me quería desde nuestro primer encuentro en el expreso de Hogwarts, que se había enamorado de mi, que cientos de veces había intentado declararse pero que nunca se había atrevido por que nunca iba sola siempre iba con esos dos estúpidos, así es como llama a Harry y Ron, no se llevan muy bien...

Hermione, muy pocos de Slytherin se dedican a insultaros a vosotros con tanto ímpetu, el resto solo se dedica a insultar a nuestra casa, pero sin mayor importancia, no puede ser quien yo estoy pensando, anda sigue contándome la historia- he hizo un gesto a Hermione para animarla a seguir hablando, la mente de Ginny en aquel momento funcionaba a toda máquina para averiguar quien era ese chico, no podía o no quería creer que era él, eso sería técnicamente imposible, mientras a la vez unía todos los cabos de la historia para encontrar a otro posible chico, no, se intentó quitar esa idea estúpida de la mente, como iba a estar Hermione Granger enamorada de Draco Malfoy, su peor enemigo.

pues él esta dentro de ese grupo- respiro y por un instante recobró aquel tono de voz parecido al de la profesora de transformaciones, serio y muy estricto- me dijo, que me insultaba por que si no quedaría muy raro dentro de su casa, pero que él no me quería ofender y me pidió cientos de perdones por todas la veces que lo había hecho, luego se fue, porque Harry y Ron venían para ver donde me había metido- respiro y continuó hablando- a la mañana siguiente recibí dos lechuzas, la de siempre con El Profeta y otra más, en la que había una carta de él chico de la noche anterior- entonces Hermione se dio la vuelta y empezó a rebuscar en su mochila- toma lee, siempre la llevó conmigo- y le entregó una carta de pergamino no muy extensa.

_Hermione:_

_Si ayer te molestó algo de lo que te dije te pido que me perdones de nuevo, no quiero hacerte daño, eres demasiado importante para mi, por favor reúnete conmigo en el mismo sitio que ayer a las 5. Te espero. D.M_

Hermione, solo hay una persona de Slytherin que lleve esas letras en su nombre- miro a Hermione para intentar averiguar sus pensamientos- ese es Draco Malfoy- ese nombre fue como una bomba para Hermione que de nuevo volvió a llorar.

Ginny, es él- dijo Hermione recuperando de nuevo la serenidad- no sabía que hacer, si iba sería admitir que me gustaba, luego por otro lado pensé, que podía ser tan solo una broma muy pesada y que me podrían estar esperando allí los de Slytherin para quien sabe que, pero mi corazón me decía que no, por una vez pensé que Malfoy era sincero, por lo que al acabar de comer, les puse de excusa a Harry y Ron que iba a la biblioteca, que tenía que devolver un libro que se me había pasado de fecha y que más tarde me reuniría con ellos, y en el vestíbulo en vez de encaminarme hacia la biblioteca fui hacía el árbol, eran las cinco menos diez cuando salí de allí por lo que tuve que ir corriendo para no llegar tarde, cuando estaba cerca vi que Malfoy bordeaba el lago en dirección a él árbol desde mi posición solo tardaría cinco minutos, no parecía que fuese acompañado por esos enorme gorilas, por lo que corrí de nuevo hacia el árbol, cuando llegué allí Malfoy ya estaba allí esperándome. Me acerqué a él y por primera vez le vi sonreír, se me acercó y me saludo, no sabíamos que hacer, aquella situación era muy extraña...

y tanto- dijo Ginny, que no se creía que todo eso fuera cierto, parecía todo fruto de su imaginación- y que pasó.

nada nos sentamos y empezaos ha hablar, cada vez estábamos más cerca hasta que cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta nuestros labios estaban unidos en uno, y no por un maleficio, no, si no por voluntad propia, allí fue mi primer beso, y nuestro primer beso, luego cuando nos íbamos me pidió salir, y yo acepté volvimos hasta la entrada del colegio juntos y allí nos separamos con insultos para que la gente no sospechará nada de lo que entre nosotros había, desde entonces quedábamos casi todos los días, cada día me era más difícil poneros excusas a todos vosotros, en fin estuvimos unos cuatro meses aproximadamente, lo dejamos por un mal entendido entre nosotros, pensó que me había besado con Harry. Esto fue la semana pasada, cuando a Harry le dejo Cho por cuarta vez, simplemente le di un abrazo en mitad del Gran Comedor y un beso en la mejilla, pensó que le había besado en serio y por eso me dejo, ahora no le puedo ver por los pasillos por que me pongo a llorar, y él cada vez que nos cruzamos gira la cabeza y ni se molesta en mirarme ni insultarme. Ginny, necesito tú ayuda ¿qué puedo hacer para recuperarlo?


	2. Confesiones en el baño

Habían pasado varios días desde que Hermione Granger le contó a Ginny Weasly el problema que tenía con Draco Malfoy. En cierto modo Hermione se encontraba mejor, todavía seguía llorando cada vez que veía a alguien de Slytherin, cosa que empezó a ser motivo de burla entre los estudiantes de esa casa, ese mismo día un estudiante de sexto le dijo a Hermione algo muy cruel:

- eh, Mirar todos a esta sangre sucia de Gryffindor, llorando cada vez que nos ve, desde cuando os damos miedo a los Gryffindor?-empezó a reírse, y siguió con su comentario doloroso, mientras tanto Hermione había empezado de nuevo con sus lloros, pero esta vez sucedió algo inesperado- venir todos a ver a la nueva Myrthel la Llorona, Draco ¿a qué llevo razón?

- Cómo que os tenemos miedo imbécil- le respondió Hermione de una manera cortante recuperando momentáneamente su valor de antaño- si lloro no es del miedo que me deis, si no de la risa que me provocáis, sois todos demasiado presumidos- y se dio la vuelta bruscamente mostrando su indiferencia hacia lo que había ocurrido pero se topo con alguien a quien no deseaba ver- Malfoy aparta, o no querrás que te enseñe el nuevo maleficio que he aprendido, te puede convertir en una preciosa marmotita- y le empujo hacia un lado, lo que nadie sabía era que a Hermione le temblaban las piernas tanto que apenas podía estar en pie, y respecto a su valor estaba pendiente de una cuerda, en cualquier momento podía romperse esa cuerda y empezar de nuevo con sus lloros.

- ten cuidado con lo que haces asquerosa sangre sucia sabelotodo- no, no podía haber dicho esa palabra, sabelotodo, cuando ella y Draco querían quedar para no levantar sospechas se decían esa palabra, así la gente no podría imaginar que es lo que se traían entre manos- o te puedes llevar una sorpresa muy desagradable cuando menos te lo esperes- se dio la vuelta y se marchó seguido de todos los de Slytherin que le idolatraban entre un conjunto de risas que se alejaban a medida que el grupo se marchaba.

Hermione miro la hora, eran las dos de la tarde, la hora de la comida iba a empezar en poco, por lo cual tenía el tiempo justo para subir a la sala común de Gryffindor, dejar su mochila con las cosas y buscar a Ginny, tenía que hablar con ella. Se dio la vuelta y subió a toda prisa las escaleras que habían en le vestíbulo, siguió subiendo hasta la cuarta planta, torció a la derecha, luego la izquierda, atravesó dos tapices ocultos y se encontró frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda – _escamas de dragón_ – dijo Hermione casi sin aliento, el retrato se abrió y subió corriendo a su dormitorio, dejo sus cosas en la cama, y se fue derecha a la habitación de Ginny, abrió la puerta de golpe y allí no había nadie- demasiado tarde- pensó Hermione, bajo de nuevo corriendo a la sala común, por si acaso en su veloz entrada no la hubiera visto, hecho una ojeada rápida pero no había nadie solo unos pocos alumnos de primero que la miraban con cara de miedo ya que era muy estricta con ellos, iba hacia el retrato cuando alguien la llamo, se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba Ron.

-¡Hermione!- gritaba Ron desde las escaleras que bajaban de su habitación- ¡espera!- corrió hacia donde se encontraba ella- ¿bajas a comer? Te acompaño- Ron era alto, pelirrojo y muy parecido a sus hermanos en la constitución física, pero para nada en la mental, Ron sabía lo que suponía ser amigo de ellos dos, uno conocido por su fama, y la otra conocida por su inteligencia, y él, en cambio, conocido por ser el sexto hijo de una familia de magos vergonzosa según él y por su falta de dinero, pero todo esto no le importaba él era feliz como estaba, además le iba a confesar un secreto a la chica que tenía a su lado, pero que por muchas circunstancias no había podido, pero esa mañana en la calase de adivinación, una clase que detestaba Hermione, las bolas de cristal le habían revelado que su secreto iba a ser descubierto ese día, por lo cual necesitaba decírselo a su amiga- bueno,- dio Ron para romper el silencio que se había formado, le parecía imposible que con su amiga de casi toda la vida le resultará difícil hablar- ¿qué tal estas?

- ¿yo?- dijo Hermione saliendo de todo caos en el que esta sumergida- bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- le miro de arriba a bajo y añadió- ¿nos habrá entrado a ti y Harry de nuevo esa preocupación agobiadora por mí?.

- no- dijo Ron- solo lo decía...

- me alegro- y siguió hablando- porque como ya os he dicho solo fue que me apetecía estar sola ¿tan poco es tan malo? Ya he estado sin vuestra compañía en más ocasiones y no me ha pasado nada ¿verdad? Pues ya está no tenéis de que preocuparos, estoy bien- y le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga que en ese momento estaba desconcertado por todo lo que había dicho Hermione sin darle tiempo a contestar nada.

- estupendo- dijo Ron- deberás que me alegro de que solo fuera eso, pero yo te quería decir una cosa...- Hermione se había dado la vuelta para mirar que es lo que le iba a decir su amigo- hoy...- estaba muy nervioso, la palma de las manos le sudaban, y la voz le temblaba- hoy...yo...hoy yo me he enterado de una cosa que tiene que ver contigo- lo soltó todo de golpe porque no lo podía aguantar más, le removía las entrañas, a Hermione aquello le sentó como si la tiraran un cubo de agua helada sobre la cabeza, miro a ambos lados del pasillo por si alguien se escuchaba lo que iba a decir.

- Ron- dijo Hermione- todo tiene una explicación...

- No, no la tiene, no para ti...- Ron también estaba muy nervioso, no sabía como iba a decirla aquello- me he enterado...- pero algo le interrumpió en lo que iba a decir, los sollozos de Hermione.

- Ron, si, si que la tiene- decía Hermione con la cara llena de lágrimas- no se como te has enterado- le agarro de la mano y fueron al baño de Myrthel la Llorona, en el que nunca había nadie- sígueme y te lo explicaré todo- llegaron al baño y se sentaron en el mismo sitio en el que hacia unos años habían preparado una poción multijugos, tomo aire y empezó a contarle su secreto, el gran secreto de Hermione- os he estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, si, si que me encontraba mal, pero no os lo podía decir por como os lo fuerais a tomar, he estado saliendo con un chico de Hogwarts desde el día Hallowen, hasta hace unas dos semanas, no se como te has enterado, pero antes de decir nada déjame contarte mi versión por favor- Ron había intentado decir algo, pero no lo había logrado, se estaba sorprendiendo de lo que estaba escuchando salir de la boca de su amiga, ¿Hermione Granger con novio? Imposible, nadie lo hubiera dicho, la que decía que ya se preocuparía de los chicos una vez saliera del colegio- pues bien, él me confesó que me quería y que solo yo era lo que le motivaba a seguir en este colegio, luego, nos enfadamos, por que pensó que le había dado un beso a Harry, y ahora ya no puedo estar sin él ¡me he enamorado Ron!- y se lanzó a darle un abrazo.

- pero Hermione- dijo Ron que todas aquellas confesiones le habían tomado totalmente por sorpresa- ¿de quien me estas hablando?- ella se separo de él extrañada.

- de Draco, de Draco Malfoy ¿era eso de lo que te habías enterado verdad?- la cara de Ron lo decía todo, no era eso de lo que se había enterado, pero ahora ya sabía su secreto

- ¿qué?- estaba perplejo- ¿qué estas enamorada de quién?

- es verdad Ron- le miro a los ojos y añadió- pregúntaselo a tu hermana, ella te lo confirmará.

- ¡pero como has podido! ¡Su padre es enemigo de Harry!- y siguió – y por si no te habías dado cuenta quiere matarlo, y Draco, ese es nuestro enemigo en Hogwarts desde el primer día que llegamos aquí ¿o no lo recuerdas?- la miro despectivamente y añadió- nunca imagine que fueras capaz de hacer lo que has hecho, me esperaba algo mejor de ti, pero me equivoque, y pensar por un momento que tú y yo..., en fin ahora da igual- se calló durante un momento y se puso a pensar que tal vez había sido muy duro con Hermione, la pobre no tenía la culpa de haberse enamorado de él, ¿o si, solo sabía que debería haberse calmado más con ella, al fin y al cabo, era su amiga, y la tenía que apoyar en todo lo que la sucediera, y bueno Hermione había hecho un buen acto contándole lo que le pasaba, así que pensó que tan malo no era que Hermione estuviera con Draco, así le podría dar una oportunidad de jugar sus cartas en beneficio propio, no, se tenía que quitar esa idea de la cabeza, Hermione era su amiga, no, se lo diría como lo tenía previsto- Hermione, lo siento, siento haberme puesto así, pero es que...

- Ron, créeme que lo comprendo- ella también había logrado calmarse un poco más- pero las cosas son así y ya no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo- se quedó pensativa- bueno si una cosa, me tienes que hacer un favor muy grande, no se lo digas a Harry.

- Hermione, yo no se lo voy a decir, pero tú se lo tienes que decir, te dejaré el tiempo que creas necesario, pero no tardes en decírselo- los dos se sonrieron como lo hacían cuando ninguno de los dos tenía ningún problema amoroso- Hermione, yo, yo lo que te quería decir es que hoy...hoy...me he enterado de una cosa, pero ni mucho menos es lo que me has contado, en clase de adivinación estábamos con las bolas de adivinación y he visto que tenía que revelar un secreto, mi secreto, que hoy era la fecha de revelar mi secreto- Hermione estaba haciendo muecas imitando a la profesora Trelawny cuando fingía tener una premonición- Hermione, no hagas eso por favor, yo te he escuchado, ahora te toca a ti- Hermione afirmo y se acercó más a él para oírlo mejor- yo, mira Hermione, creo que me gustas.


	3. Ron, Hermione, Harry

Hermione no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar salir de la boca de su amigo. Era imposible que todo aquello estuviera sucediendo, primero ella enamorándose de Draco Malfoy, su enemigo mortal, y ahora diciéndole su mejor amigo que sentía algo por ella, no, todo aquello eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día, además, todavía tenía que decidir sobre que hacer con lo de su posible cita con Draco. Miro a los ojos de Ron, intentando encontrar algún símbolo de burla, pero no lo encontró, esta vez no era como las demás que lo decía todo de broma, no esta vez era en serio, y parecía nervioso, se había puesto pálido, Ron a la hora de decir la verdad nunca era muy atrevido, la verdad solo en las situaciones de auténtico riesgo, es decir, cando se enfrentaba a Voldemort, surgía de él, el verdadero valor. Por fin, después de estar largo tiempo en silencio, Ron rompió el silencio que él había formado.

- bueno- dijo Ron mirando su reloj- van a ser las tres, más vale que bajemos a comer o no podremos pasar- y se fue hacia a la puerta del baño dejando a Hermione sola en sus pensamientos, pero algo le freno, el impulso se apodero de él, se dio la vuelta de improviso y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Hermione y la dio el beso más bonito del mundo, un beso inesperado para los dos prácticamente; cuando Ron reaccionó se apartó bruscamente, y empezó a sonrojarse enormemente- lo...lo...lo siento- titubeo Ron, y se fue corriendo de aquel baño que lo único que le había hecho era traerle quebraderos de cabeza.

Hermione se quedo allí durante un rato más meditando en todo lo que había pasado y sobre todo pensando que es lo que iba hacer con Draco Malfoy. La saco de sus pensamientos una ventana abierta por el viento que había fuera del castillo, miro su reloj, eran las tres y media, tenía un cuarto de hora para bajar a comer, dudaba que la dejarán pasar a comer. Bajo corriendo las escaleras del vestíbulo y torció una puerta para dirigirse al comedor, había muy pocas personas, sobre todo alumnos de séptimo, que empleaban la mayor parte del tiempo en estudiar, olvidándose algunos incluso de comer. Se fue al rincón más apartado de la mesa de Gryffindor, y allí devoró al instante las judías que tenía en el plato, se cogió un cacho de pan y se fue corriendo de nuevo a la sala común de Gryffindor, por suerte las tardes de los jueves junto con la de los viernes las tenía libres, debido a que a media noche tenía clase de astronomía con la profesora Siniestra, en la torre más alta del castillo. Así que como iban a ser las cuatro, y no quería empezar a hacer los deberes y luego tenerlos que dejar a medias, era lo que más detestaba, se puso a leer por décima vez el libro _Historia de Hogwarts. _Pero no podía concentrarse, no se había dado cuenta pero había intentado leer la página que tenía marcada como unas cuatro veces. Dejo el libro y se puso mirar el fuego de la chimenea, cuando se le ocurrió la idea de que tenía que hablar con Ron sobre lo que había sucedido en el baño. Así que perezosamente se levantó de su butaca preferida y subió al dormitorio. Llamó a la puerta pero nadie contestó, volvió a llamar y esta vez dijo.

- ¿Ron? ¿Estás ahí? ¡Soy Hermione, por favor abre, tenemos que hablar!- esta vez se escucho ruido desde dentro de la habitación, pero no abrió Ron, sino Harry- ¡Ah! Hola Harry, ¿esta Ron por ahí dentro?

- si- miro a Hermione, hacia mucho que no hablaba con ella, se fijo bien, y vio que había cambiad mucho, el pelo lo tenía más largo y había adelgazado un poco, no es que Harry pensará que estaba gorda ni nada similar, solo pensó que estaba mejor así- pero no quiere salir, dice que ha hecho mucho el ridículo, me lo ha contado todo, sobre todo- Hermione pegó un brinco, Ron le había prometido que no le iba a decir nada a Harry respecto a la conversación que habían tenido en los lavabos de Myrthel la Llorona.

- Pero que es lo que te ha contado ¿su declaración hacia mí? ¿Lo del beso? – preguntó Hermione, la cual estaba muy nerviosa por lo que había sucedido y estaba pasando.

- si, esta muy nervioso, ya sabes como se pone cuando hace algo y luego se arrepiente- esto último lo dijo en un susurro para que nadie lo oyera

- a parta Harry, tengo que hablar con él- pero Harry se puso en medio, Ron le había pedido que no pasará que se sentía muy avergonzado y no quería terminar mal con su amiga, estiro los brazos lo máximo que pudo para bloquear la puerta que había entre medias de sus dos mejores amigos- anda Harry, no seas igual de ridículo que él- y esta intentó apartarlo de la puerta pero no pudo- ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer? ¿ No has quedado con Cho hoy?

- pues no, ya no me interesa, ahora he decido que me voy a preocupar únicamente por el quidditch- miro a Hermione- además creo que no me conviene, me ha separado mucho de vosotros- la túnica de Harry dejó al descubierto su reloj ponía que eran las cinco menos diez de la tarde, ya llegaba tarde, tendría que salir corriendo.

- Harry, me tengo que ir ya, prométeme que le dirás que he venido ha hablar con él- le dedicó una sonrisa- hasta luego- y bajo corriendo las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a la sala común, miró hacia su butaca, aún seguían ahí sus cosas, ya las recogería cuando volviera ahora tenía prisa, llego al cuadro de la entrada y salió al pasillo para dirigirse a su encuentro...

Mientras tanto, en las mazmorras, un chico rubio y alto, miraba su reloj, sabía lo que había hecho por la mañana, le había dado la clave para una cita, pero de lo que no esta seguro es de que la chica a la que le había dicho eso fuera a presentarse en el árbol. Lo llevaba meditando durante unos días y sabía que le había hecho mucho daño a la chica que quería, había sido muy injusto con ella sin darle opción a explicarse, eran las cinco menos cinco, mira a la pared falsa que le lleva fuera de su casa en el colegio y comienza a caminar. Tiene que verla, es demasiado tiempo malgastado, sube corriendo hacia el hall, va a llegar tarde, y puede que ella no este, le da igual sabe que se tiene que arriesgar.

En la otra punta del castillo Ron sigue encerrado en su habitación decepcionado por su actitud, ¿por qué tardará tanto Harry? Seguro que se esta riendo de él, de lo ridículo que es, como se enteren sus hermanos, ellos si que se van a reír. La puerta se abre y es Harry, no viene acompañado por nadie mejor.

- quería verte- le dice Harry

- pues yo a ella no, ya lo sabe, mañana o pasado o dentro de una semana o tal vez dos hablaré con ella o mejor nunca más la hablaré, eso es lo que me merezco por ser tan estúpido, si es que soy muy tonto.

-no crees que eso es un poco ridículo, yo creo que lo quiere arreglar, y quien sabe tal vez podáis acabar juntos los dos- dijo Harry soñador para darle algún tipo de ánimo a su amigo

- imposible, esta enamorada- y se deprimió aun más- quiero pegar a alguien, vamos a buscar a algún Slytherin.

- de acuerdo, que te parece ¿Malfoy?- y se rió de eso, llevaban una temporada que se vengaban de sus frustraciones pegando a los de Slytherin. No se dio cuenta de que a su lado su amigo se había quedado petrificado de oír ese nombre, aunque hubiera hecho el ridículo Hermione seguía siendo su amiga y no podían pegarle por que si no pensaría que se lo había dicho a Harry y por eso habían ido a por él, peor por otro lado quería vengarse de él, por haber hecho que su amiga se enamorará de él, pero no.

- no podemos Harry, hazme caso- su amigo se paró en seco no esperaba que su amigo le dijera eso

- realmente te ha afectado lo de Hermione- dijo Harry sorprendido

- ¿cómo?¿lo sabes?

- ¿él que tengo que saber?- miro a Ron como si fuera un loco recién salido de Azkaban la prisión de los magos. Ron se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, no tenía que haber dicho nada.

- nada...

- Ron, se que me ocultas algo, y no se porque me da que tiene algo que ver con Hermione- se paro en seco, estaba asimilando algo que le había dicho su amigo pero que no había entendido- ¡HERMIONE ESTÁ ENAMORADA! ¿de quien? ¿eso es lo qeu te pasa verdad? ¿te lo ha contado, cuéntamelo?

Ron no sabía que hacer contárselo o no, eso sería traicionar a una amiga, pero si no, le fallaría a su otro amigo, ¿qué tenía que hacer? Tenía un dilema muy grande.

Por otro lado, Hermione llegó al árbol y se dio cuenta de que había sido una mala idea el ir, había quedado como una estúpida, se quedo mirando un momento aquel lugar que le traía tantos buenos recuerdos. Los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Justo a unos pocos metros se encontraba el chico rubio, deseando que no fuera demasiado tarde. Hermione se iba por el lado contrario al que había venido, hasta que una voz la interrumpió.

- ¿Hermione?- era la voz del chico rubio había llegado justo a tiempo.

Se dio la vuelta para asegurase de que no estaba en un sueño, empezó a llorar, y se fue hacia donde estaba el chico rubio, se moría de ganas de darle un abrazo interminable, acabo corriendo para ir hacía él, no hicieron falta las palabras para sellar su perdón basto un beso, el mejor beso que se dieron. Pero justo en ese mismo momento se oía un grito en el dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor, Ron, le había contado todo a su amigo. Ahora ya lo sabían los tres.


	4. Reconcilaición

Los dos chicos que mantenían una relación de amor imposible, acababan de reconciliarse y el mejor amigo de la chica, Hermione Granger, acababa de enterarse de su relación con su peor enemigo, no era posible que aquello estuviera sucediendo. Harry debía encontrarse inmerso en alguno de aquellos sueños tan reales que apenas distinguía realidad de fantasía. No, no podía ser posible, pero si Hermione era la peor enemiga de Draco, y en estos últimos meses su odio mutuo había aumentado notablemente. Debían de ser alucinaciones, pero todo aquello era tan real que le hacia dudar acerca de lo que estaba pensando en aquellos instantes.

- no me lo creo- dijo Harry por fin, después de estar callado mucho tiempo- es imposible por varios motivos, primero ella y ese estúpido de Malfoy se odian, y Hermione nunca caería tan bajo como para enamorarse de un Slytherin.

- ya- dijo Ron- si es lo que yo pensé al principio, que no podía ser, me quedé petrificado como cuando Hermione ¿te acuerdas?- una sonrisa paso por la cara de los dos, recordando viejos tiempos- al principio se estaba bien sin ella, pero luego se la hecha de menos- los dos suspiraron simultáneamente, y hubo un silencio durante un tiempo- creo que tendríamos que hablar con ella y hacerla entrar en razón, no puede seguir así por mucho tiempo, si alguien se enterará...- miro Harry- Harry esto no puede salir de esta habitación, cuando ella se enteré de que te lo he contado me matará o me hechizará, seguro, de ella me espero cualquier cosa- y se rieron, por que no podían hacer otra cosa, se encontraban en una situación demasiado delicada.

- esta bien, tiene que ser hoy, no podemos esperar más tiempo- miro a su alrededor, por si acaso las paredes estuvieran escuchando, en aquel colegio todo era posible, incluso que surgiera le amor entre las dos personas menos esperadas- después de la cena, justo antes de subir a astronomía, a no ser que quieras ir a buscarla ahora mismo- y miro a Ron, esperando que su amigo dijera que si, tenía que hablar con Hermione y hacerla entrar en razón, no podía esperar más tiempo, esta vez era muy importante que Hermione les escuchase.

- esta bien- dijo Ron incorporándose- vamos ya que si no luego me arrepentiré- y eso hicieron, se levantaron y se dirigieron hacía la puerta de la habitación, pero les entro una duda- ¿dónde estará?- miro a Harry con temor- ¿no estará con él?

- por el bien de los dos espero que no, porque si no, no reaccionó de mis actos- abrieron la puerta y bajaron a la sala común de Gryffindor.

No había mucha gente en la sala, estaban la mayoría, en los terrenos del colegio disfrutando del buen día que hacia. Miraron hacia la butaca preferida de Hermione por si con un poco de suerte se encontraba ahí, pero no, estaban sus cosas pero no ella. La puerta de la sala común se abrió, Ron y Harry miraron con esperanza de ver a la misma Hermione de siempre, subiendo de la biblioteca cargada de libros para poder terminar sus deberes, pero no era así, era Ginny Weasly, la hermana menor de Ron, paso a su lado sin inmutarse les saludo con la cabeza y justo cuando iba a empezar a subir las escaleras para su dormitorio a Harry se le ocurrió la idea de que tal vez ella sabía donde estaba Hermione, y quien sabe, tal vez incluso sabía su secreto.

-Ginny- grito Harry desde una punta de la sala a la otra, esta se dio la vuelta atenta en un papel que llevaba en la mano, levanto un poco la cabeza para que se dieran cuenta de que les había oído- ¿sabes donde esta Hermione?

-no-dijo esta miro hacia donde se suponía que debería de estar ella y ya se estaba dando la vuelta cuando Harry la volvió a interrumpir con otra de sus preguntas.

- ¿y donde podría estar?

- no lo puedo decir- y se quedo parada en mitad de las escaleras de caracol que la llevaban a su dormitorio.

- Ginny- dijo Ron- creo que lo sabes y te digo que nosotros lo sabemos.

- bien dicho-le susurro Harry muy bajito para que no se diera cuenta.

- ¿ El que se supone que debo saber?- dijo Ginny haciéndose la despistada, como si no supiera de que se trataba lo que le había preguntado su hermano.

- Ginny, por favor, dinos donde esta- suplicó Harry, cuya paciencia empezaba a agotarse por momentos- sabes lo de su novio o cosa estúpida- explotó por fin Harry en un arrebato de desesperación. Ginny no podía creer que ellos dos lo supieran, era imposible, sabía que Hermione temía su reacción, sobre todo la de Harry.

- Harry, Ron- dijo Ginny muy orgullosa- no puedo deciros nada, si, si que se de que me estáis hablando, pero aunque pudiera no os iba a decir nada, no sé como lo habéis averiguado, pero dejarla en paz, lo que quiere ahora es estar sola para olvidarse de él- y subió las escaleras de caracol que la llevaban a su dormitorio, abrió la puerta y la cerró con un portazo que se escucho hasta en la sala común dos plantas más abajo.

- me parece que se ha enfadado- dijo Ron, los dos estaban en silencio, en mitad de la sala común, como dos de las estatuas que había por el colegio, pero Harry estaba pensando- ¿en que piensas Harry?

- en lo que ha dicho tu hermana- miro a Ron con cara de triunfo- me parece que se donde esta- se dio la vuelta y se fue hacía la salida de la casa- ¡vamos Ron, ¿a qué esperas?- salieron a un corredor torcieron por la segunda puerta de un pasillo, salieron detrás de un tapiz oculto, bajaron tres plantas, torcieron a la derecha y continuaron ese pasillo hasta el fondo del todo.

- Harry- dijo Ron- me parece que te has equivocado por aquí se va a le baño de Myrthel la Llorona.

- ¡ya lo sé! No seas tonto, ahí es a donde vamos- dijo Harry

- ¿crees que Hermione se escondería ahí?

- no! Hermione tiene mucho mejor gusto- miro a Ron con un brillo especial en los ojos- pero ¿quién es la que sabe los mejores escondites del colegio? ¿la que siempre se pasaba su vida escondida?

- ¿vas ha hablar con ella?

-no, vamos ha hablar con ella, y no se te olvide ser simpático con ella, y para nada mencionarle su muerte ya sabes como se pone con eso.- desde luego que lo recordaba y lo sabía la mayoría del curso esos baños estaban inundados por que ella se dedicaba a llorar y así esas inundaciones, además recordaba cuando estaba en segundo, cuando todo era como debía de estar, que se pasaron gran parte del curso elaborando una poción multijugos, para transformase en esos grandes osos polares que acompañaban a el chico que les había robado a su amiga. Se encontraban justo ante la puerta del baño, suspiraron y entraron.

- Myrthel, queremos hablar contigo, puedes venir?- preguntó inocentemente Harry.

- Hacía mucho que no venias a verme Harry Potter- dijo una voz en su espalda, se dio la vuelta sonriendo y vio la cara rechoncha de Myrthel con sus gafas-¿qué queréis? ¿no habréis venido a insultarme como hace todo el mundo? Todo el mundo se mete con la pobre Myrthel- y empezó a llorar.

- No- dijo Ron- nosotros veníamos ha hablar contigo, por que nos pareces muy simpática Myrthel, y...y...- le hacía gesto a Harry para que le ayudará.

- Y...y..y muy guapa- la cara de Ron, se transformó en una cara de horror, de repugnancia, no podía creer que su amigo hubiera dicho tal cosa de Myrthel- y queríamos que nos ayudaras en una cosa- se deba la vuelta con intención de irse- pero ya veo que estas muy ocupada, no, mejor nos vamos ya le pediremos ayuda a esa fantasma nueva que se ha aparecido, ¿cómo se llamaba Ron?- y le dio un pisotón para que saliera de su atontamiento.

- eh? Ah! Si, si, nos...nos..nos vamos a...a ver...a esa nueva fantasma, pero que no tiene nada que envidiarte Myrthel- dijo Ron.

- No, no os vayáis- dijo Myrthel quien era muy ingenua y se creía todo lo que la decían- ¿en qué queréis que os ayuda?

- ¿sabes dónde se esconde Hermione Granger cuando esta triste?- preguntó Harry sin darla tiempo a reaccionar.

- si, en uno de los árboles que hay junto al lago- Ron y Harry salieron corriendo, ya sabían lo que necesitaban, y no deseaban hablar con ella, era insoportable, a medida que se alejaban se escuchan menos los llantos de Myrthel, que había roto a llorar en cuanto salieron por la puerta, ya que la habían vuelto a engañar.

- ¡eres muy guapa Myrthel! ¡de dónde has sacado eso! ¿has limpiado tus gafas hoy?

- pues claro! pero que querías que hiciera?- miro a Ron- pero bueno ya sabemos lo que queríamos o no?

- si, pero ¿realmente crees que estará ahí?- miro a Harry- quiero decir, que a lo mejor no sé, esta en otro lado.

- Ron- se reía Harry- tienes que ejercitar u poco más tú memoria, Myrthel ha dicho que estaba en un árbol cerca del lago, y donde hemos pasado nostros tres nuestros mejores momentos, cuando escondimos a Sirius, cuando íbamos ha hacer los deberes, era donde iban a distraerse Lupin, Sirius y mi padre y el otro estúpido e inútil.

- Llevas razón- dijo Ron melancólicamente- ese sitio es como nuestra guarida, ahora entiendo porque ella quiere estar ahí, ¿no estará con él verdad?

- por el bien de los dos espero que no- seguían andando hacía el hall que les llevaba a los terrenos del colegio, tuvieron que bajar la explanada de piedra hasta el lago y desde ahí seguir un sendero oculto paralelo al lago que les llevaba directamente a el árbol.

Mientras tanto el chico rubio y Hermione Granger, estaban sentados bajos las ramas del árbol, en hueco semioculto que dejaban las raíces, estaban muy juntos, Draco jugaba con el pelo alborotado de la chica que tenía apoyada en su hombro, mientras terminaban de solucionar definitivamente sus problemas. Pero algo hizo que interrumpieran su conversación, escucharon como unos pasos se aproximaron, se miraron los dos asustados, iban a ser descubiertos, tenían que pensar una solución y rápido.


End file.
